Unexpected
by xSilentxScreamx
Summary: RiverxRegina.


'Regina, this isn't funny anymore. Let. Me. Go!' River growled, pulling against the restraints currently holding her to the chair in the Mayors office. So attempting to break into the office hadn't gone quite to plan, River thought to herself, she'd somehow ended up blindfolded and tied to the chair she swore she had seen Regina sat on as she came through the door.

'Well, Dr Song,' Regina smirked walking toward the chair in the middle of the room. Getting close enough to lightly stroke her fingers up Rivers exposed neck. 'Just what exactly did you want creeping around in my office this time of night? Hoping to find me alone? Vulnerable?'

At the touch of her neck River gasped, she'd never expected it to work out this way, Regina seemed so loving and, well passive when she'd seen her with Henry. This Regina was definitely not passive, she thought as she felt something cold trickling down the front of her top.

'That's cold! Regina... Wha, what are you playing at?' River gasped out, the cold liquid seeping into her bra, making her nipples go painfully taught.

'Well, dear. As a Doctor I'm assuming you know pain can be blocked out. But, if you were the Evil Queen, you'd know pleasure can't be.'

River groaned, Regina with ice cubes and her tied to a chair. This would be a very long night.

'And what makes you think you could give me any pleasure? Your magesty' River added, sarcasm dripping from the words. And with that she felt an ice cube being slowly dragged across her collarbone, toward the middle of her chest before being nudged into her bra, just touching her left nipple causing her to let out an exasperated hiss.

'I don't think Dr Song. I know,' Regina whispered into Rivers ear, before flicking it teasingly with her tongue. 'So just how much fun are you going to let me have? Why were you in my office?'

'Just... seeing how the other side lives' River replies, smirking at her own play on words, even in this situation her quick wit made her laugh. Odd, River thought, she expected some sort of quick reply or at least action but everything was quiet. Scarily quiet, maybe she'd been left her on her own as punishment?

'Regina? Regi-' she started asking before feeling the soft gentle stroke starting at her calf slowly meandering its way up her leg. Swirling now painfully slowly just past her knee River unconsciously felt her legs part her khaki dress falling between them, cold air hitting the top of her thighs. Regina continued to twirl the feather up Rivers leg, moving toward her inner thigh, lazily drawing patterns teasing River's sensitive skin causing a quiet moan to escape the Doctors lips.

'I'd say you want this more than you're willing to admit River.' Regina smirked, placing a kiss on the thigh nearest to her before reaching up and untying the silk blindfold allowing River to see her, knelt between her legs. She groaned, the Mayor, Regina Mills, knelt between her legs, purple blouse slightly ruffled, skirt hiked up so the top of her stockings were just visiable.

'And so what if I do? River retorted brash as ever, trying to stop a whimper as she noticed Regina press her legs together at her brave responce.

Regina chuckled scratching down the back of Rivers thighs, 'Then we'll carry on a little longer'. She stated as she stood up, pushing Rivers legs back together before straddling them, bringing her hands up to cup Rivers breasts, rubbing her thumb over the remainder of the icecube feeling the hard nub of Rivers nipple straining through her bra. River swallowed, it had been a long time since she'd had such a beautiful woman sat on her lap with her arousal at the situation now making her inner thighs sticky.

The woman was actually enjoying this Regina thought, tangling her fingers in light brown curls before pulling Rivers head backwards, allowing her to lick ame nibble her way up that delicously soft skin. Reaching the underside of Rivers chin she paused, before smashing her lips to those above hers, forcing her tongue into the older woman's mouth. River moaned, taken off guard she twirled her tongue around Reginas pulling lamely at the restraints still holding her to the chair.

Smirking into the kiss Regina pulled away, seeing the flush appearing over Rivers face, 'Not quite yet my dear,' Leaning back slightly Regina portrayed the older woman, pink faced, currently biting her bottom lip so hard she was drawing blood. Still slightly resisting, Regina mused.


End file.
